Lucy and Alex
by jparr26
Summary: Lucy has been working for TNA for a year, she has a crush on Alex Shelley and everyone else knows about it, but Alex or that is what everyone else thinks, watch love blossom between them.


**Lucy and Alex**

**Lucy had been working for TNA for nearly a year, she had made friends with several wrestlers and knockouts alike, but Lucy always had her eye on one person in particular, Alex Shelley. Whenever Alex and Chris were on screen, Lucy would be transfixed on Alex. Chris Sabin, Alex's tag partner had noticed that Lucy had a crush on Alex, hell everyone in TNA knew that Lucy had a crush on Alex, apart from Alex or so everyone thought. Lucy could never bring herself to admit to Alex that she had a crush on him.**

**Lucy was sat at her desk filing some paperwork that Jeff Jarrett had asked her to do, when a piece of paper slid under the door, Lucy got up to retrieve the paper and opened the door to see if anybody was there, she saw no one. Lucy went and sat at her desk and opened the piece of paper, it was a clue, but a clue to what.**

**The paper read:**

**Be dressed and ready for picking up at 8, you will see what the surprise is later, wear something casual.**

By now Lucy was trying to figure out what was going on, but made sure that she had all her work done before leaving. 

Lucy made it back to the hotel at about 7pm, and set about finding something to wear, she took out her faded blue jeans and a pink halter neck top, that sounded casual and comfy enough. Lucy set about taking her hair down and straightening it and put on a little make-up. She was almost ready when there was a knock at the door.

Lucy went to answer it and found a concierge stood in front of her waiting to escort her to the limo that was waiting.

Lucy's journey was short and she found herself at a little restaurant on the outskirts of Phoenix, as she got out of the car, the limo driver handed her another piece of paper, this time it read:

**We will be having dinner, but not right now. Follow the roses and see what lies ahead.**

Lucy followed the trail of roses, picking them up as she went along, she ended up at a little grandstand that stood in the middle of a lovely Japanese garden, nobody seemed to be around so Lucy sat and waited for what was going to happen next.

Lucy hadn't been paying attention, but footsteps were coming up behind her, it was a waiter of the restaurant, who had another piece of paper for her.

**You thought I would be there, but not quite yet, take a stroll around the garden and see what you find on your search, you might find what or who your surprise is.**

**Lucy had become a bit irritated, but followed the instructions that were set on the paper for her. She walked around the garden and spotted a few clues, a photo of a 'x', a TNA X Division belt photo and a photo of Chris Sabin, but without half of it.**

**Lucy stood in shock, Alex knew but hadn't let on that he knew. Lucy carried on around the trail and stood before her was Alex.**

"**You knew all along." Was all Lucy could say**

"**Yes, but I didn't want to let on, that is why I wanted you to come to dinner with me, without the pressure of the others looking over my shoulder." Alex said as he held his hand out to Lucy.**

**Lucy was shocked, but surprised. Alex could see her thinking things through.**

"**What are you thinking?" He asked**

"**How long have you known that I had a crush on you?" Lucy asked**

**Alex stopped and turned to face Lucy**

"**Since the first ppv after you arrived." Alex said softly as Lucy was thinking back to the first ppv**

"**That long, I remember being at Destination X and feeling scared for all of you participating." Lucy said as she looked into Alex's eyes. Lucy had always been scared and hoped that all of them would come away safely.**

**Alex could see how scared she was thinking back to Destination X, and pulled her into a hug, they stayed like that for a few moments, before Alex broke the hug.**

"**How about we go and get dinner." Alex said as he and Lucy started walking towards the restaurant.**


End file.
